Snow
by IwillScreamforYou
Summary: He wants her but he knows he can't be with her but when you want someone, you forget everything in the world. They loved each other since the first day they encountered each other in the snow.
1. Chapter 1

She wiped her tears, carefully untangling from him. No matter how silent she was, he would always wake up the second she was no longer in his arms. Amon rolled on his side, blankly staring at her. He caught her by the wrist, pulling her closer to him. "Stay," he whispered in a demanding tone. He was not pleased each time he woken up to find her sneaking out.

Korra shook her head. Each time he requested her to, the longer she stayed. She had to leave. She couldn't be in his bed for too long. This wasn't right...being here. She shouldn't been going around sleeping in his bed when there was a revolution happening. She curled into his arms, thinking to herself, her heart fluttering. "I have to go," she answered.

"It's snowing," he promptly answered. Amon tightened his grip on her, pulling the sheets to warm her shivering body. "And you shouldn't be out in the snow." He did not approve of her going out in the snow because she easily got sick from the cold.

"We can't continue this, you know that right?" she sighed, resting her cheek against his skin. She wasn't sure of what they had but she knew it wasn't right.

"I'm aware of that, but you and I aren't traditional to begin with," he countered calmly, stroking her hair. Her hair was spilling out of her pony tails, slightly dampened from the warmth of his embrace.

"I'm the Avatar," she took a deep breath, her eyelids becoming heavy. She was tired of having the same argument with him. "And you're my enemy. No good can come from this." Korra was being rational. He shouldn't hurt her for power and in the middle of the night attempt to win her affections. It wasn't right. All her life, she wanted what her parents had. She wanted someone stable and traditional. Amon was none of this. He did not bear her gifts or show displays of courtesy but she couldn't help it. She loved him. She loved the way he smelled, his kisses, his strength.

"No matter how much you remind me, it doesn't change how much I feel for you."

She shut her eyes tightly, feeling his lips touch hers.

"Do you remember the first time I realized I loved you?" he coaxed, staring at her.

Of course she did. Korra shook her head automatically.

"I know when you're lying." Amon interlocked his fingers with hers, gripping her tightly. "I found you under blankets of snow. You were unconscious, shivering to death. I could have left you but when I saw you...do you remember what happened next?" he inquired, masking his smirk.

"No," she lied again.

No matter how much she tried, he would always find a way to reclaim her heart as his.

"I carried you to my chambers and warmed you. I let you sleep in my bed completely unharmed...and untouched. I could have ended your life right then but there was something about you."

"You didn't let me leave," she pouted, pulling the sheets even more. Her cheeks were red from the memory. Korra smiled deviously, touching his calloused lips. "So I escaped."

"You caught me by surprise." He chuckled.

She blushed harder. She remembered how she escaped. "I kissed you out of nowhere and ran," she laughed to a point her stomach ached. The picture was still fresh in her mind of Amon standing there, stunned from the random kiss.

He kissed her before she could let out another laugh.

She felt her heart flutter but her conscience was pushing at her. Korra pulled away, staring at him with saddened eyes. "I have to go," she reminded him. No matter how much he tried, he could never have her permanently. She stared into his eyes, her fingers brushing his bare cheek.

Amon nodded, his face was empty. She knew how much it pained him each time she left. He went on top of her, sweeping her hair from her face. "Before you leave," his voice was hoarse. She felt her skin tightened with anticipation, watching him lean closer to her. "Let me kiss you before you leave."

* * *

Korra stared at herself in the mirror, touching her skin. Her body was covered in blotches and bruises from his lips. The bruises looked like symbols of propriety -that he marked her. She sighed in frustration. No matter how hard she tried, they bruises were always there. She hated them truthfully. They were a sign that she belonged to somebody. She didn't want to belong to anyone and be controlled. He hugged her from behind, breathing at her neck peacefully.

"I really have to go home," she was serious. Korra had to back to her own bed before Tenzin wakes up.

"I told you already, it's too cold for you to go out in the snow. Let me take you home."


	2. Chapter 2

He stripped her until she was naked, her bloody wounds out in the open. He held her as if she was an infant. He pulled on her ponytail, winding a lock of her hair around his fingers. His eyes flashed indifferently. She shuddered for she knew the image of his piercing eyes will always be in her memory.

"You should know better than to be out in the middle of the night," he shook his head with disappointment. He was furious with her but he kept his temper even. Even though he didn't want her to leave in the middle of the night, she had to but he wished she would be careful. "It's dangerous. Look at you, you're injured."

Korra had tripped from sliding down the snow home. Her shirt was torn and her whole stomach received second degree burns from falling down the mountains and branches. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed. She didn't even want to start an argument with him. "You know I have to go home," she said, biting her tongue from other words to escape.

"But you shouldn't rush," he snapped. "You're bleeding and if I wasn't there you would have _died_ Korra," he hissed. "How many times do I have to say it for you to understand? Why can't you be slow and careful instead of rushing like a mad maniac? Sure you might come home but if I wasn't there to save you and clean your wounds you would die from infections."

Amon placed her in the tub filled with warm water and knelt down. She watched him help her scrub the blood and dirt out from her various cuts and burns. Amon was right though. If he didn't follow her, she would have continued to go home and roll underneath her covers without properly treating her body. It wasn't like she didn't know how - but she was worn out from making trips back and forth every night.

"Do you feel better?" he asked sincerely. He bit his lip, his hand stroking hers.

She felt herself sinking deeper in the warm water. There were no masks to separate them. All she saw was the man beneath the mask. His blue eyes are captivating and piercing - she could spend hours just looking deeply into them. The way he looks at her when they're alone...she knows he cares for her but both of them were confused. Every little thing they did, she ended up regretting it.

"Yes," she answered. She closed her eyes and leaned to kiss him. She nibbled his top lip, slowly becoming submissive to his loving kiss. His loving kisses were gentle and slow. His loving kisses were not too overwhelming but they were passionate and sweet. He had many different types of kisses and she loved all of them. She loved each side of him, loved each moment and feeling he gave to each kiss was exactly how he gives love to his people.

Amon supported the back of her head with his hand, guiding her closer to him that she was clothed with his scent.

"I really want you to be with me," Korra whispered. She lets him scoop her in his arms. The cold air welcomed her cruelly. She shivered, snuggling to steal his body warmth. She wants the confusion to end. She just wanted to be with him and love him without regrets.

"I want you too," he wiped her face from the water crystals.

Amon placed her on the bed. He didn't care that she was wet. He wants her to be safe and well. He bandages her wounds before kissing her for the second time of her second return to his chambers. He slips underneath the covers with her and holds her by the waist. He wraps his legs around her bare legs to steal her coldness. He wanted to steal her pain.

"You will stay the whole night until morning," he whispers as he touched one of her breasts.

"I can't Amon -

"You are in no condition. Please, focus on relaxing and your health for once. Besides, I know you would come up with a reason why you weren't there for practice."

Korra bit her lip, nodding. She had no strength to refuse his request. She was tired and sore and she was comfortable in his arms. It was strange to her. It was so easy to get comfortable in his arms and it's so hard to get out of them.

He pulled her in closer to his chest that she could feel the hotness of his breath. She smiled to herself. She loved his scent. He stroked her matted hair solemnly. "Can I keep you?"

"No," she answered firmly. She was afraid of him but she won't be claimed as territory.

Amon frowned. He yanked her hair that she could feel some strands being pulled from her scalp. "You already took my heart," he muttered, smirking. "Can I take yours as well?"

She smiled bashfully, tugging his hair in return. "You're a liar!" she laughed."You gave me your heart."

"I'm aware of that," he chuckled. "You should give me yours in return."

* * *

**This chapter was inspired by one of my favorite movies, Casper. :) Remember that part when Casper was human for a moment and danced with Kat? During that scene, he asked her if he could keep her :')**

**Yeah…one of my favorite childhood movies.**


	3. Chapter 3

She remembered the first time they made love.

He had followed her on the day after she had escaped both him and Tarrlok. He went into her room to make sure she was alright. He had never been to her room without permission until that night. She woke up to the warmth of his hands pushing her bangs from her face.

Amon ran out but Korra followed him despite that she was worn out and sick. Naga at the time was staying overnight at the health center of Air Temple Island. She chased him down in the snow. Korra was fighting everything: fighting her headache, the cold, tiredness, her sickness but she couldn't be strong enough.

She stumbled and tripped.

Amon, who was ahead of her had rushed back to make sure she was okay. She kicked and screamed but he did not let her go. He was holding her effortlessly. She struggled to push him away but her movements were becoming weaker. She stopped and stared at him.

"Why aren't you taking my bending away?" she asked, her teeth chattering. She was confused. She wasn't scared of being in his arms but rather pleased. She underestimated how sick she was.

He held her tighter, protecting her from the cold. "I figured you suffered enough for one week."

Amon held her closer to him, trying to give his body heat to her. She was drowsy and could barely hold her head up. Times like these, he remembered their age gap and how she was human like the others. He supposed he wanted her.

He had several chances to end her and yet he kept on sparing her.

He had feelings for her but he was too stubborn to admit it.

"I'm tired," she whispered. "If you're not going to kill me or take my bending, can you please put me back in my be-

Korra was abruptly cut off by a kiss. When did he have time to push his mask up to his lips? He kissed her, enveloping her even closer to him, his hands tangling in her hair and waist. She woke up from her drowsy state and realized what was going on. She tried to push him away but something in her was slipping. Her conscience did not speak to her and she responded to him with shy, kisses. He was inhaling her, taking her scent for a clear memory.

Amon was slow and surprisingly eager. Passionate even. She couldn't explain it. A pang in her heart gathered all her strength to pull away. He stared at her. She fixed her hair, staring at him as well, out of breath from his touch.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He kissed her again, gently pushing her to the bed of white crystal snow. He broke the kiss once more to remove his mask completely. She was compelled and shock on what she saw but she didn't care. She wanted him the way he wanted her. They hadn't realized it until now. There were so many reason why they shouldn't be together. He was the Equalist leader, her enemy, the person that caused so much pain -and yet right now it was all forgotten. He didn't want to think either. He wanted to just have her without anything getting in the way. He was careful not to crush her.

She knew it was wrong to kiss him but she was too lost in the moment to care. Her fingers intertwined in his hair, managing to whisper out words of permission. She let herself go, knowing she would regret it later. It was better to regret something you had done than to not at all. They explored each others' mouth, their teeth nearly hitting against each other. Korra moaned, feeling him breaking away from her lips. His lips slowly graze down her body, leaving trails of kisses and nips. She clenched her eyes, gripping the snow beneath her that her fingers were becoming blue and numb.

"I'm cold," she admitted, moaning from his touch. She wasn't sure anymore if she was lightheaded from having a cold or him.

"I know a way how to warm both of us up," he said, as he was kissing her shoulder blade. He stood up and bended the snow into a huge ice dome for privacy and to prevent any more cold air. Korra's eyes widened. He said he was a nonbender...but she told herself to focus on him for now. Amon went down and he slowly pulled her shirt off, unraveling her bindings. They took off their clothes in a haste heap. He pushed her down once more, wrapping each other in their arms. He rubbed himself against her to give her body heat. He whispered sweet things to her, trying to ignore the way she felt beneath him. He could feel her hardened nipples rubbing against his chest, her core was hot as an offering. He was already hard, his tip brushing against her. He wanted to go inside of her, to take her in every position He kissed the side of her hair, "I don't think I can restrain myself much longer," he whispered, licking her ear. He leaned back, staring at her breasts. She blushed, seeing him lick his lips. He teased her nipples, groping her with one hand as the other he began to touch her nipple. He slowly licked her nipple, swirling it in his tongue before sucking on her madly. She gasped but she let him continue. He slowly spread her legs, his hand running up her inner thigh, rubbing her core in circular motions. He grabbed his cock and slowly put himself inside of her. She winced but he quickly kissed her, holding her hand for support.

"I can't be gentle for too long," he said as he began to thrust in her. "I need all of you."


	4. Chapter 4

He would wipe her tears when she was experiencing a nightmare.

His chambers and hers.

The only time he did wake her was when she was screaming and kicking. He would shake her and comfort her but it only resulted to heavier weeping.

Amon knew that he was the reason why she was haunted by nightmares. He wished he could find a compromise but he knew that no one would win. Each time he touched her, each reaction was different. Sometimes she would shudder in fear and the the other times she would melt in his arms.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Amon couldn't help but to feel insecure. As a bloodbender, he knew the human body well to an extent that he could read movements and transfer them to emotions.

Korra laughed. She was resting on his lap, staring at him upside down. "What kind of question is that?" she asked, laughing. "It's obvious isn't it?" No reaction. "I love you," she finally declared, her skin tightening. She sensed there was something wrong. "Why are you asking?"

"I know that you have nightmares about me," he frowned. He wore no mask in the privacy of his room. "I know I've done awful things to you but you know I'm sorry right?"

"I know, " she swallowed hard. "Amon, we had this conversation a lot of times. It's not your fault. I can't control what I'm dreaming...the same way how we feel about each other. We can't control our emotions. The only thing for us to do is to accept it."

Amon touched her face. "I know but I wish I wasn't the reason why you cry at night."

"You're the reason why I smile," she pulled him by the neck to bring him closer to her face. "You're the reason why I feel beautiful for once. You're the reason why I'm more aware, given more insight. Before I barely knew anything about the other side of the revolution. You made me stop and think, made me think in different styles. You're the reason why I'm a better person-

The fall into a deep, slow kiss.

He loved the way she tasted. Each day was better than the last and each moment he treasured more than anything. Amon became rough, taking her lips into his mouth, sucking her. She tasted like sugar...sweet and plentiful. The more he had, the more he wanted -even though he knew he shouldn't. He pulled back, smiling at her.

"Do you hate bending?" she asked.

"I used to," he admitted. "But then I met you."

She blushed.

He smirked. It wast the truth though. He hated bending and erased his childhood and his culture to become like the others that found him in the snow. When he ran away, he traveled far, so far that he ended in the Earth Kingdom and was taken in by a loving non bender family. He loved his new family and wanted to be like them. He received a new perspective - learned the struggle of living. He and his new family were treated inhumanely by benders that he became ashamed of his talents that he shunned his past life and happily accepted the life as a farmer boy.

Even though his speeches were manipulated, he kept the truth. He was a farmer boy. He did saw his adoptive family being killed by fire benders. He wanted to be like his adoptive father but he was a bender and that only led to complications.

"Despite your sloppy forms, I am able to see the hidden beauty of the art," he teased. Amon couldn't help but to admire the way she moved. She was pure and good, bright and willing. She had no darkness within her but he felt that since he came into her life, he was destroying her. He didn't want to hurt her. Not even the first day he saw her.

Amon picked her up in his arms and caressed her. She was dressed in a long ivory, cotton dress. The dress was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline and embroidered at the bottom with white waves. He stroked her bare arms, trailing light kisses. "Korra," he breathed.

"Yes?" she asked, resting her head. "I wish we can stay like this."

"Will you be my wife?"

She turned to look at him. Her eyes were watering and she had a shaky smile. Amon knew she was pleased and flattered and was filled with joy of being loved. Korra nodded through her tears and rested into the crook of his neck. She hugged him, managing through happy stutters, "Y-yes."

Amon smiled, rocking her back and forth. He was taken by a warm feeling. He knew she loved him but he didn't know if she loved him the way he loved her. He cared for her more than he cared for himself. He would do everything for her. He would rather have himself killed than to have her hurt. They've been only seeing each other for a few months but that was all he needed. He didn't want anyone to steal her away and he wanted to take her before the complications got in the way. "I love you," he nibbled on the softness of her ear.

Korra giggled. "I love you."

* * *

"Let's get married tonight," he whispered, intertwining his fingers with hers. He kissed each bruised knuckle on her right hand.

"What?" Korra asked, coming to her senses "I thought we would get married at least after the Revolution... or two years...You're going too fast - I-I barely k-know you-

He interrupted her with another tender kiss and held her tightly. He didn't want to be reasonable and besides, many people marry without knowing their spouse until the night of the wedding ceremony. "We have each other," he stroked her lips. "That's all we need."

Korra thought for a long time.

He let her think for five minutes.

She leaned to kiss him again and he knew she agreed to be with him. He felt his heart beating - growing with love. He never loved anyone before.

"No one's going to approve of me marrying someone that's twenty-three years my senior, let alone my enemy," she softly laughed.

He smirked. He wanted to love her as wife when he was still young. "We can elope and tell them of our marriage in the future once they're tolerant."

Korra laughed and kissed his cheek.

He took her by the hand and took her out in the darkness of the night. Korra shivered from the cold. She wore nothing but a white dress and a sheer white shawl. She was barefooted while Amon was warm in his clothes. Amon loosened his grip to let her warm herself.

"I can't give you a necklace right now," he frowned. "If I could, I would carve you the finest necklace and have you proudly wear it out in the open."

Korra smiled, her teeth chattering. "We can have a poor Northern Water Tribe wedding ceremony," she smiled. It was the same ceremony her mother and father had. "And honestly I think they're more beautiful than rich wedding ceremonies."

Poor Northern Water Tribe wedding ceremonies were ceremonies conducted by the poor. The poor had no money to buy material for a necklace or fine clothes, or nice altars or areas, or able to afford a priest but the wedding ceremonies were beautiful in simplicity. Many people have forgotten the meaning of everything and were absorbed in materialism.

Amon and Korra took several steps away from each other and gotten into defensive stances. Amon slowly bended the snow into ribbons and started to bend the snow ribbons around both of them. Korra helped the circulation and made the ribbons thinner and finer each time they went towards her that the snow ribbons became thread-like. Each turn they made, the ribbons slowly changed from shapeless snow to beautiful ice crystals.

They looked like diamonds to her.

The ribbons looked like glitter in the dark night - pretty shimmering stars - that it stole her breath away.

It was prettier than any fancy wedding with lanterns and flowers.

Each circulation of the ribbons brought them closer and closer together that they were chest to chest and the ribbons now wrapped them together in a bond. Amon stared at her, admiring how she looked. She had ice crystals in her hair, the shade making her powdery blue eyes clearer - her hair softer - her smile sweeter. She was too precious to lose.

They smiled and Amon leaned to kiss her.

"We're married," he said through their kiss. He made the crystal bead ribbons vanish and wrapped his arms around her to warm her. She was his wife now. They were together by this union. "You have me in a permanent bond now. You own my heart and I own yours"

Korra blushed through her frozen cheeks. "You already had my heart."


	5. Chapter 5

Snow.

Amon loved the snow.

While everything was happening, winter seemed to freeze time for them to meet and fall in love but he knew that snow did not last forever...and he knew that their love wasn't going to last either.

He watched as each day began to transition to spring. His feelings were of dread and content. He was near the start of the endgame but...his marriage...his faith to her - what did this mean? What was he going to do? He spent years for this - gathering followers, waiting, gaining power - and yet everything was uncertain because of her...because of _her._

What could he do? He loved her. He didn't want to hurt her but he had to. He can't back down on how much he worked hard for but...his love for her was strong.

A week had passed since their wedding. And today was the last day of snow. Their marriage did not help him with his decisions. He knew proposing to her was a way to keep her but...he knew he was going to lose something during the endgame.

He was going to lose the battle...or worse...his wife.

Amon sighed and rubbed his forehead. He turned his head, hearing the door being opened. He swallowed hard. Korra. It was the middle of the night...the night before he and the Equalists were going to take down Republic City. Of course...she was unaware of this.

He was guilty. He felt like he was betraying her. He took a deep breath before rising from his chair. He ran to his wife and attacked her. He scooped her up in his arms and peppered her with mad kisses. He knew that she felt something wrong but assumed that he missed her. She was oblivious of what was to come. "I love you," he whispered to her as he began to strip her.

"I love you too," she smiled, blushing.

Her words stung his heart. He was going to hell. He forced a smile and reciprocated her kisses. "You can't stay too long," he admitted, his eyes half lidded at his wife. "In three hours I have to leave and teach new followers self defense." A damn lie. Amon was damned but he couldn't help it. He wanted to be near to her. "Let me have you tonight," he whispered, taking off his clothes.

"You always have me," she told her husband.

He pressed her to the wall and took her.

He took her on the wall, the floors, and the bed. Amon placed her on his bed and wrapped her with his silk sheets. He was on his knees, beside the bed, leaning to see her fall asleep after being exhausted. Amon stroked her face and smiled at her. He felt himself breaking. He didn't know what was going to happen tomorrow but he knew he wasn't going to win. If he won her, he would lose the Revolution and if he won it...he would lose her. He was going mad. He held on to her hand, grasping it with all his life.

He was going to miss this.

Korra.

He was going to miss her presence - the feelings she gave him - the joy of knowing his purpose...of all the things that could have been.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes twinkling at him. She pulled his hand to her cheek. "I know what's bothering you." She frowned. She looked so saddened...he could see tears in her eyes.

"You do?" he breathed.

"You're worried about the future...but don't worry," she gave him an assured smile. "Whatever happens...we'll always be together. Always."

He chuckled as his heart broke. "Always."

"We can find a way to free this world together, I can't bear to lose you. I want to spend my life with you."

He saw an image of what could have been...having a family with her...in a simple life...growing old with her..."I want to spend my life with you, too." Tears were coming out of his eyes. Bittersweet. This feeling was bittersweet. He felt his chest constricting. He painted a smile on his face. "I would like that."

She smiled wider, pleased. "I can't wait for the years to come...when everything's okay."

"Me too."

"I can't wait for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" his eyes widened. Amon remembered. "Me either. You're going to be eighteen tomorrow." He was going to hell for breaking her heart tomorrow.

"I'm not happy for the presents. I'm happy that I have someone on my birthday."

"Well...since I'm going to be tired tomorrow..." he bent down and reached for the present he was saving for her for weeks. He did not leave her hand. He kept his hand interlocked with hers. He was going to lose her. He was going to break her heart and his. "Open it," he shakily smiled. A smile crept on his face, watching her eyes widened as she opened it.

It was a chained necklace with a crystal pedant that contained a pressed tiny Panda lily inside. "It's beautiful, thank you," she leaned down and kissed the bridge of his nose.

He frowned. "Can you promise me that you will never take it off?"

He shouldn't be asking a question like that but tonight...all they had was this tonight...this last night...his last time that he was her world to her.

Korra laughed. She already had on the necklace. "Of course. I will never take it off." Her lips met his.

* * *

He got ready while she slept comfortably in his bed. He stole one of her hair ribbons and kept it in his pocket. He wanted something to remember...to comfort him while he was going to be depressed and lonely for the rest of his life. Amon stared at her sleeping.

He could...turn back...

He could run away and spend his life with her.

Amon shook his head. He couldn't let down his people. He can't let them suffer anymore. He rather suffer than to let them be in suffering. "Goodbye Korra," he whispered and kissed her on the lips for the last time.


	6. Chapter 6

He held her in his arms and tried to muffle her cries. Korra was shaking, crying her heart out. "I'm sorry," he whispered. He could feel her friend coming closer and closer to the room in the hope of searching for her. " I never wanted to hurt you, darling."

"Don't call me that! You took advantage of the situation and broke my heart," she gathered all her strength to push him away. Amon was unchanged, and overpowered her. "Get away from me!" she screamed. He felt his own heart break. "I hate you," she bit out each word as tears stream down her eyes. He lifted his mask and kissed her. Korra slapped him. "You think that kissing me would justify what you've done?" she glared at him.

He didn't say anything.

"Did you marry me so your plan would succeed?"

"Korra, you know I wouldn't do anything like that," he said firmly.

"I thought I knew you but it's all I lie. Did you even love me?" she screamed.

"I love you Korra and I know you love me too. Don't ever forget that. No matter what you say, I'll always love you." He remained calm. He didn't blame her. Amon betrayed Korra, took advantage of her love and used it against her. The worst part was that their endgame was also her birthday. He lifted her body in the air and paralyzed her. He swallowed hard. He never wanted to blood bend her but he needed to talk. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know this out of hand but Korra, I still love you. I realize that I don't want this. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We can run away-

"You think I would forgive you for what you've done? You broke me heart. You lied to me -

"I know and I'm sorry." He shook his head. "Please," his voice was trembling and desperate. This was his last chance to convince her before her friend came. "I love you. I love you more than anything in the world. I realize that now. I don't want power. I just want you. We can leave everything and be together. Please, I don't want to lose you."

There was a long silence.

Korra inhaled deeply. Her eyes meet his and she shook her head. She was in pain, trying to fight back her tears. She ripped the necklace that he gave her and threw it on the ground furiously. "You already made your decision and I hope you'll suffer from it for the rest of your life."

Something within him snapped. Watching her throw his necklace was like she was throwing everything they had away as if it was nothing. Rage consumed him and took over his sanity. "And you shall suffer too then," his eyes narrowed as he slammed her body to the ground.

* * *

Amon stared at horizon, focusing on steering the boat while his brother was sitting peacefully. He took a deep breath. He was unable to breathe. What was there for him now? What was there for him and his brother? There was nothing. Starting a new life...wouldn't heal their wounds. Being together wouldn't help anything he knew but Amon didn't want to be alone. He didn't.

His eyes were filled with tears. He had lost everything. He had lost the Revolution, his followers, his image - and worst his wife. All he could see was Korra crying from her nightmares - all the times he comforted her - each time the kissed - every moment they made love. He shuddered. Amon never meant to hurt her but he knew there was nothing for Korra to want him back.

Despite it, he did not bother to go back to her room and retrieve his goodbye letter. He couldn't rip the letter and throw it away. He couldn't. He loved her still - he still loved her. _He loved her. _He wasn't going to give up on them. He won't give up. He loved her and he knew that she loved him still. When he was running away, he noticed that she wore the necklace around her neck - the same one she had thrown to the ground. Despite everything...she still loved him...

Maybe...someday she'll want him back.

"It'll just be like the good old days," his brother's voice entered his mind, assuring him.

Amon nodded, unaware that his brother was about to end their lives...

* * *

_My Dearest Korra,_

_By the time you read this, I will lose you. I'm sorry that it has to be this way but both you and I know that there had to be sacrifices for peace. I never wanted to hurt you darling. I know you won't want me back but I will spend all my life hoping. I'm not going to wish you to move on because I still love you. You're my wife and I can't imagine my life without you. Please, don't ever think that I never loved you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I regret doing this. I love you, never forget that and I know that you love me still. I will find a way to redeem myself so I can return to you. I want us to have a life together and I hope that you still feel the same about me. I will never forget the first time we fell in love in the snow or the time we got married and made love as husband and wife. I will miss the warmth of your kisses, your embrace, your smile. I will miss touching your heart the way you've touched mine. You're my everything. I was lonely before you and I never knew of love until you. I hope that someday we'll be together again. Please, wait, Korra. I will come back for you, promise.  
_

_Amon._

* * *

_Dear Amon,  
_

_Wherever you are, please come back. It's been three years since you've left and I never stopped loving you. I'm still waiting for you. I keep on sending letters to your apartment since the day you left. I know it's silly since you're not there but it's the only thing that keeps me sane. If you were there you would see that your table has piles of letters that I've written for every single day for the past three years. __ I still wear your necklace even to this day and I hope you didn't give up on us_. I love you. I've been faithful to you and I hope you are too. I should have left with you. If I could, I would spend an eternity searching for you but I have responsibilities as the Avatar and as a mother of your children. I can't wait until the day you come back for me and to meet your sons.  


_Your wife,_

_Korra  
_

_**END**  
_

_****_**a/n: so Amon died and his letter was the one he left before their endgame. Korra still believes Amon is alive and constantly writes letters to him. No one knows how Amon and Tarrlok died and Korra continues her life becoming a great Avatar and being a mother to Amon's children.**


End file.
